Already Yours
by Drumchik
Summary: Another prompt fill for the Bo Lauren Holiday Extravaganza. And yes, it's the same prompt as before: guilty, covert feeling-up action while Nadia's in the next room.


It had been an accident. At least, that's what Lauren had told Nadia. The way Nadia had looked at her, dark brown eyes confused by another woman's name leaving Lauren's lips as her orgasm raced through her.

Before Lauren could say anything, Nadia had rolled over, her back to the blonde. Lauren sighed and got up, dressing in a robe and heading out for another night in front of her fire and alone.

This was the second time it had happened. The first time had been in the heat of the moment and Lauren was able to explain it away. The only person she'd been with since Nadia had been in her coma had been Bo.

But this time, Bo had been on her mind the whole time. She couldn't get Bo out of her head. The way she touched, the way she smelt, the way she tasted. The way it felt to be taken care of, to make love with someone like Bo. By the time she had been about to come, she had been completely in her fantasy and the name had fallen from her lips without thought.

She had known for a while she was in love with Bo. Admitting it to her had not been in her plans – she wasn't quite ready for that yet, but the past few weeks she had noticed the difference between her feelings for the succubus and her feelings for Nadia.

With Bo it was everything. With Nadia it was guilt.

With Bo it was scary and real. With Nadia it was safe and routine.

When the knock came on the door, she was surprised. Glancing back at the bedroom, she assumed Nadia was still asleep and she sighed. Perhaps it was best if it was the Ash requesting her help and that she wasn't here when Nadia woke up.

So Lauren opened the door and, when she saw who it was, took an involuntary step back. This was going to be awkward. "Bo."

"We need to talk." The succubus was insistent, brushing past Lauren and walking into the living room.

Lauren sighed and shut the door, her eyes glancing towards the bedroom. "Now's really not a good time, Bo."

"Now's good for me."

Lauren was tired and she pulled her robe tighter around her body, trying to ignore the feelings arising in her just from being around the succubus. She gestured to the couch and watched Bo shed her jacket and sit down before Lauren joined her.

"What is it?" Lauren asked. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, there's a problem." Bo took a deep breath. "I saw you. With Nadia the other day. I saw you kissing her."

"She…I…" Lauren was conflicted. Bo seemed to think everything was black and white, and yet everywhere Lauren looked she was stymied by shades of grey. "It's complicated."

Bo seemed to ignore the previous statement. "And when were you going to tell me about recommitting to the Ash? Why on earth would you do that?"

"He saved Nadia," Lauren replied. "I owe him a debt for that and…"

"No he didn't!" Bo was fuming. "It was…" She froze, aware of the damage that could be done if she revealed the truth. "Just trust me that Lachlan didn't save Nadia."

"Who was it Bo?"

"I can't tell you, so please don't ask me." Bo glanced in the direction of the room where Nadia was sleeping. "What about us? Are we over?"

"No!"

The immediacy and certainty of the response startled both women. Lauren looked at Bo, realising how easy the answer had been.

"Good," Bo replied, a sultry smile playing on her lips. "Because otherwise what I'm about to do to you would be really inappropriate."

Her hand cupped Lauren's face and before the blonde could pull away, their lips met in a deep kiss. Lauren knew she was lost when she moaned and Bo took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Lauren's fingers gripped tightly to Bo's forearms as the succubus' tongue slid wetly across her own.

She felt Bo's fingers untying the knot on her robe and she realised she didn't care that Nadia was in the next room, didn't care that Nadia might hear them or might feel betrayed. All she could think about was how much she craved Bo's touch and had missed being close to her. Even the vivid memories of making love with her had not lessened the ache.

"Lauren," Bo whispered, her hand poised above the doctor's right breast. "I want you. Right here and right now. If you don't…"

Before she could finish, Lauren's lips were on hers again, her hands moving from Bo's forearms to encircle the brunette's neck and pull her closer.

Bo's hands cupped Lauren's breasts firmly, her thumbs running over the erect nipples. Bo smiled against Lauren's lips as she heard the blonde whimper softly.

Bo could see Lauren's arousal and could see how hot it burned. She knew they had to be quick and this one, she had decided, was all for Lauren. The minute the doctor had opened the door, Bo had wanted her – but the second Lauren had emphatically denied them being over, Bo just had to have her.

With that in mind, Bo broke the kiss and lowered her head to feast on Lauren's breasts. Her eyes glanced up and the look of rapture on Lauren's face made her wet. She could see Lauren struggling to keep quiet and Bo impishly placed a hand on the blonde's abdomen, pulsing energy to it.

Lauren's eyes widened in shock as her body trembled and the arousal pumped through her body. She lifted a hand to cover her mouth, muffling her cry of pleasure into a squeak.

Bo grinned and with one last lick to each nipple, she moved further down Lauren's body, kissing her way down.

"Bo…" came Lauren's needy whisper as she tugged on the brunette's shoulders. "Kiss me again."

Bo stood up and looked down at Lauren, the doctor's body taut and thrumming with arousal. She smiled and tugged her until she lay prone and open on the couch. Bo slowly lowered her body onto Lauren's, watching the blonde's eyes darken with pleasure. She knew that by now her own eyes would be a bright blue, but this wasn't about feeding, although Lauren tasted incredible. This was about letting Lauren know what they had together.

Bo finally settled herself comfortable above Lauren and slipped her hand in between their bodies. She'd expected Lauren to be wet, but the blonde was soaked and she kept arching her body closer to Bo's touch. The succubus moaned in pleasure as she teased around Lauren's clit.

Bo looked down into Lauren's eyes and pushed two fingers inside her, as deep as they would go. She watched as Lauren's eyes registered shock at the initial intrusion and then pure pleasure as her muscles clenched around Bo's fingers.

Lauren's hand ran up Bo's back, urging her down for another kiss. "I lo…missed you so much…"

"I'm here now," Bo murmured, pressing her lips to Lauren's softly. Part of her knew what Lauren had been about to say, but the other part of her knew that this was not the time for either of them to admit their feelings.

Instead, she watched Lauren, watched the pleasure blossom over the blonde's features. She knew they had to be quiet – Nadia was in the next room and jesus wasn't that screwed up? – but part of her ached to hear Lauren scream her name as she came hard.

And with Bo, Lauren always came hard.

Lauren bit her lip as Bo's fingers pumped in and out of her, the base of her palm connecting with the blonde's clit each time. Her free hand caressed Lauren's breasts, and she was pulsing energy erratically, leaving Lauren never to know when to expect them.

Lauren wanted to scream her pleasure, and let Bo know Lauren was hers. She wanted to touch Bo, bring the same indescribable pleasure the succubus was giving her.

That Nadia was in the next room, and could wake up at any moment and come in and see how much Lauren so obviously belonged to Bo didn't even cross her mind.

Her body started to tense and she looked up at the brunette, who stared down at her with a smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"Bo…." Lauren lifted her hips. "I…"

Just when she thought she couldn't hold back her scream of Bo's name, Lauren felt the succubus' lips on hers, and her entire body was wracked with an intense orgasm. Bo continued to pulse energy into her, willing herself not to feed as she watched the doctor succumb to the pleasure.

Bo slowly decreased her movements as Lauren started to come down. She leaned forward, kissing Lauren softly, as she gently removed her fingers.

"You're so beautiful when you're like that."

Lauren reached out, her shaking hand cupping Bo's cheek. "Let me…"

"Not tonight." Bo took the hand and kissed it. "But we will. Soon."

She stood up and grabbed her jacket. Bo shrugged it on and turned around to look at Lauren, who was still trembling from the aftershocks of her orgasm. She smiled at the mussed blonde hair and the kiss-swollen lips.

"We're not over." Bo said, making sure it was a statement, not a question.

"No, we're not," Lauren agreed, smiling back. "Bo…we need…"

"It's okay," Bo replied. "We'll get there. I just needed to make sure I still had a chance to make you mine."

The succubus left before she could hear Lauren's reply.

"I'm already yours."

FINIS


End file.
